<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Roller Rink by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308911">The Roller Rink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise wasn’t having a very fun time sitting by herself at the roller rink, then she got an armful of a very cute brunette and things take a turn for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Roller Rink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Blaise isn’t quite sure how her friends convinced her to come to such a muggle establishment —literally a muggle establishment of all places.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She sighs irritably as she swirls her drink around her plastic cup, leaning back against the wall. Eyeing her friends one last time, she quickly makes her way to the toilets, skating smoothly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They’d dragged her out of the house to come to this muggle roller rink only to then leave her all on her own without knowing anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As she washes her hands, she checks her appearance in the slightly dirty mirror: she’d dressed up all nice and there’s not even a pretty girl here to notice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s not fair! Her dress looks so nice as well, black cashmere to match her hair that she had taken hours </span>
  <span class="s3">straightening</span>
  <span class="s2"> for this stupid outing. She’d even worn her favourite boots and her favourite netted stockings —with little white bows on top— underneath them only to have to replace them with some plastic red roller skates that ruin her whole aesthetic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grumbling to herself, Blaise makes her way out of the toilets, shoving her phone back into her jackets pocket —her brothers biker jacket she’d stolen months ago before he left for America to study in MACUSA with the auror department out there. So much for family tradition. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, she finds herself with an armful of a petite brunette girl who’s giggling slightly. Blaise sneers, going to make a snide remark but then the girl looks up, green eyes sparkling with laughter and the remark dies on Blaise’s tongue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m so— so sorry!” The girl says through her small hiccups. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s alright,” Blaise mumbles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh hey! I was just coming to look for you because you were all on your own!” The girl says, eyes widening as she takes in Blaise’s appearance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uh...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry that was really blunt of me! I’m Harry, it’s nice to meet you!” The girl, Harry, says, holding her hand out to Blaise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Blaise eyes the girls hand momentarily, nails covered in chipped red polish and fingers slim; her hands are so dainty and small. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grasping her hand, Blaise has the sudden urge to never let go of this girls small limb. Harry doesn’t seem to want to let go either because she lowers their hands but never breaks the hold, threading her fingers through Blaise’s confidently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Whats your name?” Harry inquires, gently pulling Blaise along the side of the rink, rolling gently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh— uh I’m Blaise!” She berates herself internally for being so distracted by the girls eyes that she forgot to even introduce herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A cute name for a cute girl!” Harry teases and Blaise thinks her checks have flamed so much she can actually feel her skin burning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I could say the same about yourself,” Blaise replies. Where was this smoothness earlier? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Harry giggles and Blaise counts that as a win. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re new around here, are you visiting?” Harry asks, smiling softly as she tugs Blaise into the roller rink that Blaise hasn’t even stepped near. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, but I don’t live very far,” Blaise lies, Italy is very far away from England. “You actually have a bit of an accent, are you local here?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I actually live up the street but I go to boarding school in France for most of the year!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Cute</span>
  <span class="s2">, Blaise thinks. “Is it nice there?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, I’ve made some really good friends! Hermione and Luna, my best friends, are actually with me, I can introduce you if you want?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I think I’d rather just spend time with you if I’m honest,” Blaise says honestly, turning so that she can skate backwards and face Harry. Harry flushes and Blaise feels a grin stretch across her lips. “Come on, let’s skate, my legs are falling asleep going this slowly!” Blaise whines. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Harry grins sharply. “It’s not my fault you were sitting down instead of skating! I’ll race you!” Harry let’s go of her hand and Blaise’s hand feels cold without hers. Blaise looks up just in time to see Harry racing away and calls after her in shock, what a Slytherin move. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mental Health? Gone.<br/>So I’m literally struggling so badly to write and get motivation. If you’re from either of my ongoing works I can’t tell you if I’ll ever actually update again because it’s so tiring lately. I’ve been seriously contemplating stupid shit but yeah take this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>